Lagrimas y Tonterias
by the.empty.heart
Summary: [Cap.1] Drabble Fue una noche larga. Esperaba a que él despertara.[Cap.2]Aun no despierta. Cuando acabara la espera.[Cap.3] Drabble Pensamientos se apoderan de su mente, no puede evitarlo.[Cap.4] Tonterias...[TERMINADA]
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la Autora: **Tengo buenas y malas noticias. La mala: Mis historias ahora se vuelven mas cortas! . Lo siento, pero tenia que intentar hacer un drabble. La buena: que habra mas capitulos!! La idea es que sean 3, este primero lo hice como drabble, los demas ya seran un formato normal (todas las palabras que yo quiera) pero aun seran capitulos cortos.. supongo...

** Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a CLAMP. Y no obtengo beneficio alguno al publicar esta historia. ((Solo el placer de hacer lo que me gusta; escribir..))

Lean, Disfrutenlo, y si tienen tiempo, Comenten!

**Fiebre**

_por: the.empty.heart  
03/07/07---24/07/07_

Recostado en la cama. Inconsciente. Inhalaba. Exhalaba. Sobre su frente una tela humedecida para regular su temperatura.

Recostado en la cama. Durmiente. Recordando. Soñando. Quizá recordando su propio mundo. Quizá soñando en su futuro.

Y lo estaba mirando. Esperando a que esos ojos se abrieran. Pensando en lo que pudiera ocurrir. Imaginando el peor de los casos.

Toda la noche velando. Creyendo que en cualquier momento abriría los ojos. Despertando lo vería ahí sentado, llorando, preocupado.

Y se quedó esperando. Ya estaba cansado. Lo seguía mirando. Y llego el momento que dejo de saber que fue recuerdo, que es sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rostros**  
_  
_

Lo que lo despertó no fue el frió que el sintió por la mañana. Lo que lo despertó fue el pensar que Kurogane podría empeorar su condición por ese frió de mañana.

Se levanto adolorido de la silla. Pero eso no pareció importarle. Tomo la temperatura del ninja.

No había mejora. Era la misma a la de la última vez antes de quedarse dormido. Se preocupo aun más.

La puerta se abrió.

**  
**

Era Sakura. Quien intentaba de mostrarle una sonrisa. Pero se desvaneció cuando vio el rostro de su acompañante. Algo no estaba bien. –Fay-san –

-No ha mejorado, no ha despertado, no se ha movido – Su tono era preocupante.

Pero como no habría de estarlo. Era lo menos que podía hacer por la persona que hacia tiempo le salvo su vida.

-Fay-san …- intento formula palabras de consuelo, pero solo salio una mirada triste, Fay quien estaba de lado a la cama avanzo hacia la mesa de noche pero tropezó, la mas obvia razón fue de cansancio que aun sentía o quizás era la falta de alimento, y la única persona que podía sustentarlo estaba muy enfermo. –Fay-san!, tienes que descansar tu también, por favor-

Sakura le extendió la mano. Fay la tomo y ella lo condujo a la puerta –Yo me encargo de Kurogane-san, descansa por favor…- Fay dejo la habitación mirándolo esperando a que despertara.

Ya en su habitación, intento descansar como la princesa le había pedido, pero no pudo. Pensó.

Pensó en que en cualquier momento despertaría. En que mejoraría. En que el peor de los casos fuera que esa fiebre lo mataría y jamás despertaría. No pudo evitar tener esos pensamientos.

Y pensando se quedo dormido.

Habrían pasado unas 8 horas cuando despertó. Y encontró a todos en la habitación de Kurogane.

Sus rostros eran preocupantes. No había necesidad de que preguntara como seguía. Las caras le decían todo. –Iré a buscar a un doctor! Lo debimos de haber hecho desde un principio!-

-Fay-san, no te haz alimentado bien… tienes que descansar-

-Pero, no ha mejora….- Fay no dejaba de mirarlo

-Iré yo- Syaoran avanzo hacia la puerta. Mokona salto a su cabeza.

-Acompañare a Syaoran- Fay y Sakura los miraron salir y se quedaron callados unos instantes

Sakura intento imaginarse que ese era el Syaoran con quien comenzó su viaje, pero fue inútil. Sakura le pido a Fay que se quedara con Kurogane. Aunque no había razón de pedírselo. Salio de la habitación para encontrarse con Syaoran y Mokona saliendo de la casa.

-Gracias- murmuro pensando que no la habían oído, esperaba que no la hubieran oído. Pero Syaoran si alcanzo a escuchar, y aunque no dijo nada a cambio, se sintió feliz. Pero no dejaba de pensar que ella recordaba a otra persona cuando lo veia.

**Notas de la Autora: **Los planes cambiaron. Ahora seran 4 capitulos. Este se me hizo muy largo y la verdad no le encontre sentido. Aun espero que les haya gustado, y que le hayan entendido. Dejen comentarios, me gustaria saber si es enserio si les esta gustando esta historia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Actos Involuntarios**  
_  
_

Lo miraba. Su rostro. Tan sereno. No tenía el ceño fruncido como de costumbre. No había muecas. No se quejaba. No hacia nada mas que estar ahí recostado.

Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba su mirada. Sus ojos rojo escarlata. Sus expresiones cuando algo lo sorprendía. Que siempre estuviera a su lado.

Pensó, de nuevo, en el peor de los casos. En que quizás jamás despertaría. No le gustaba pensar eso, pero era involuntario, como también lo fueron las lágrimas que se deslizaron por su mejilla.

-Que te pasa??...- Kurogane le pregunto sabiendo lo que le sucedía.

**Notas de la Autora: **Gracias por haberla leido hasta este capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**No Es Una Tontería**

Fay no respondió. Se sentía feliz de que por fin estuviera conciente y oyera de Nuevo su voz. Pero en la situación en la que el ninja no encontró no fue la mejor.

Kurogane imagino que algo había ocurrido. El otro Syaoran habría aparecido? Le habría hecho daño a alguno? De nuevo el pasado del mago lo habría alcanzado y no lo dejaba seguir viviendo?

Que podía ser tan malo para hacer que el mago llorara?

-Responde! Que paso?- Kurogane se desespero del silencio

Fay alzo la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. –Me preocupe, creí que jamás despertarías-

La respuesta sin duda sorprendió al ninja. Y ambos se miraron.

No podía creer que el mago lloraba por el. La fiebre que lo mantuvo inconciente por horas pudo haber sido un motivo tan grande para que el llorara.

-No te movías, y la fiebre era muy alta, en toda la noche no bajo… Pero te sientes mejor, no? Necesitas algo? Quieres comer?-

Kurogane aun estaba sorprendido. –Porque te preocupaste por mi?-

-Porque me importas, es tan difícil de entender…-

Kurogane jamás imagino que esas palabras salieran de su boca. Nunca imagino que fuera tan importante para el a tal grado de hacerle llorar. Nunca imagino verlo llorar.

Seguían viéndose a los ojos. Los de Fay aun brillaban de las lágrimas que brotaban poco a poco por la situación en la que se encontraban. Parecía que quería contenerlas.

-No quiero que vuelvas a llorar por una tontería como esa- Kurogane por fin hablo.

Fay sonrió. -Para mi no es una tontería, Kurogane-

-Fin-

**Notas de la Autora:** Espero que les haya gustado. De nuevo no salio como esperaba. Pero al final me gusto. Gracias por haberlo leido.


End file.
